


Harvest Moon

by LusciaKoushiro



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Farm/Ranch, Fluff and Angst, Harvest Moon AU, M/M, Trans Character, Trans Keith (Voltron), Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:34:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22430401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LusciaKoushiro/pseuds/LusciaKoushiro
Summary: Shiro walks down a new path in life after a horrible accident and rebuilds his Grandfather's farm
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron), Past Adam/Shiro
Comments: 5
Kudos: 23





	Harvest Moon

It had been a long day, a long week... Hell if he was being honest with himself it had been a long and hard few months. The air was getting just a tad warmer as spring approached, but the icy chill of winter would remain for a bit longer. The man with silver hair and eyes sighed in the backseat of a cab, shying away from each passing car that drove by, pushing the water from the pavement up and hit the side of the cab like a tidal wave.

“Deep breaths Shiro...” he whispered to himself. Ever since his accident, he had been a little jumpy in cars and deep down he knew that tiny bit of fear was a small price to pay to be alive; he was lucky to be alive.

He braved looking out the window once more, no longer seeing the glare from oncoming headlights. The roads were light with sparse light posts stationed along the way, but even in the darkness of night and the dampness of rain, the man could see the beauty within the countryside. It was a clear contrast to the loud, busy streets of the city.

The city had once been kind to him, opening doors and even showering him with love, until Christmas Eve when he had been driving to his parents' home where his family and fiance awaited him. It had been snowing hard and like any normal person on the road with less than ideal weather conditions he was taking it slow, unfortunately for him, other drivers did not have the same forethought; one sped up from behind to pass him and another sped right along in the oncoming lane. The roads were slick and then...

Shiro shook himself from those thoughts and released another sigh as he looked at his right hand. Yes, the city had been kinder and he was lucky to still be breathing. He was also lucky that his family had stuck by him, helping him relearn things that should have been easy, helping him adjust to life in of itself again, supporting him when he showed up on their doorstep in the pouring rain with nothing but the close on his back when he said there would be no wedding.

He glanced down to the papers in his hand, the ones he had removed from his backpack once in the back of the cab. His family, forever his rock, had presented this to him after a sleepless and lonely night in his old room. It took one look at the neat, cursive handwriting within the letter that was penned only a few years ago, for Shiro to know that this was the right move; something familiar that he once loved as a kid and something entirely new.

A smile then crept its way to the ends of his lips, recalling the days in the high summer sun in the fields with his grandfather; tending to the crops, pulling weeds and chopping wood for the coming winter. Shiro had been so lost in the good memories he didn't notice the cab slow down and come to a stop in front of a slightly rundown farm house.

“Sir?” the cab driver said, loud enough to grab Shiro's attention, but soft enough to not scare.

Shiro lifted his gaze, then looked out the windows. ' _This is it'_ , he thought as he put the papers back into his backpack for safe keeping from the weather, then gave a nod to the driver who proceeded to pop the trunk. After retrieving his suitcase, Shiro paid the driver and like something out of a movie, the cab backed out of the muddy driveway, leaving Shiro standing among the droplets as the house fully came into view.

This was it; a new life, a new beginning. With his backpack slung over one shoulder and his suitcase wheeling through the thin layer of mud, he dug the keys from his pocket. The jingle echoed softly in the night under the roof of the porch as the object made its way into the hole and with a soft click followed by a creek the door, the next chapter started; his new life on Atlas Farm.


End file.
